kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Newspaper Comics
In late 2005, Curious Pictures staff created several one-page KND comics meant to be published in a Spanish newpaper. No one from the staff remember the name of the newspaper and it's not known if any of the comics were published.Kids Next Blog - Deep Sea Peek Operation: BASSBOMB *'KND Operatives': Numbuh 2 and 4 *'2x4 Technology': B.A.S.S.B.O.M.B. *'Villains': None *'Plot': Numbuh 2 invented a water bomb to deploy on the Delightful Children, but Numbuh 4 is a little too curious. Operation: BREAK *'KND Operatives': Numbuh 1 *'2x4 Technology': M.U.S.K.E.T. and R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. *'Villains': Chad Dickson, Chuckie Cavallaro, Teen Ninjas, DCFDTL and Big Brother *'Plot': Numbuh 1 had been fighting villains all day and just wants a short break on the couch. Operation: BUBBLEWRAP *'KND Operatives': Numbuh 2 and 4 *'2x4 Technology': P.O.P.P.A.P.A.C.K. *'Villains': Ice Cream Men *'Plot': Numbuh 2 and 4 are chased by Ice Cream Men, but they have a secret weapon. Operation: CAKED *'KND Operatives': Sector V *'2x4 Technology': Giant robot, satellite *'Villains': Delightful Children *'Plot': Numbuh 1 has come up with a flawless plan to take the Delightful Children's cake, but is it flawless? Operation: CANDY *'KND Operatives': Numbuh 2 and 5 *'2x4 Technology': None *'Villains': Temple traps *'Plot': Numbuh 5 and 2 found the Great Candy Jewel, but that was the easy part. Operation: COMBAT *'KND Operatives': Numbuh 1, 3 and 5 *'2x4 Technology': None *'Villains': None *'Plot': Numbuh 3 and 5 are fighting, but to Numbuh 1's surprise it's not for training. Operation: DIVE *'KND Operatives': Sector V *'2x4 Technology': S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D. *'Villains': Mr. Boss *'Plot': Deep underwater in their submarine, Sector V encounters their great target. Operation: EAT *'KND Operatives': Sector V *'2x4 Technology': M.U.S.K.E.T., G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. and Airplane *'Villains': Gramma Stuffum and Stickybeard *'Plot': Numbuh 4 has a full day with food, but not enough room for dinner. Operation: EMERGENCY *'KND Operatives': Numbuh 3 and 5 *'2x4 Technology': B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. *'Villains': Gramma Stuffum *'Plot': Numbuh 5 is fighting Gramma Stuffum, but another emergency has just come up. Operation: FRENCH *'KND Operatives': Numbuh 1, 3, 4 and 900 *'2x4 Technology': None *'Villains': None *'Plot': Numbuh 1 is visited by a foreign KND operative, but Numbuh 3 and 4 are suspicious. Operation: GUILTY *'KND Operatives': Numbuh 1 *'2x4 Technology': R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. *'Villains': Count Spankulot *'Plot': Numbuh 1 is working on his R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. when Count Spankulot sneaks up on him. Operation: LUNCH *'KND Operatives': Numbuh 1 *'2x4 Technology': None *'Villains': Mrs. Uno *'Plot': Numbuh 1 sees through his mother's plan with brainwashing him though his lunch. Operation: SMUGGLE *'KND Operatives': Numbuh 3 *'2x4 Technology': None *'Villains': None *'Plot': Numbuh 3 is on a trip to Japan, and has smuggled something along on the plane. Operation: STICKY *'KND Operatives': Sector V *'2x4 Technology': None *'Villains': Candy Pirates *'Plot': Numbuh 5 tried to steal from Stickybeard, but was and will meet the consequences. Operation: WEAPON *'KND Operatives': Numbuh 1 and 2 *'2x4 Technology': N.O.O.D.I.N.A.T.U.H. *'Villains': Ice Cream Men *'Plot': Numbuh 1 needs a new weapon to defeat the Ice Cream Men, but Numbuh 2 has other plans. Minitoons MiniKNDcomic.jpg MiniKNDcomic2.gif See Also *Comics References Category:Comics